in the darkness
by DaydreamerII
Summary: BM/WW with a twist
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness…..Chapter 1 ( I don't own anything but my stories)

"Don't worry, ill figure out a plan to get her here, and when I do , I will rid this world of her." He hung his phone up and started to do research on this mysterious woman. He put on his suit and headed out into the darkness.

______________________________________________

Diana started to yawn at the meeting. This is the fourth meeting the Justice League had today and she was so exhausted. She looked at each one of the other leaguers, giving them a sweet smile as she tries to shrug the tiredness. She started to listen in to Superman's speech about the news.

" We don't know who this guy is, but he is one of Gotham's dangerous criminals. Commissioner Gordon has asked t hat we send someone to help guard the delegates from around the world that is meeting there for the conference this weekend. Diana since you are a ambassador, I was hoping you would take this task. I am also going to send Flash and John with you That concludes this meeting for now."

Diana, Flash and The Green Lantern was transported down into Commissioner Gordon's office. He explained to them how he found out there was a hit out on the delegates and how he was doing the security and told them he wanted them to blend in as much as they could.

" I can't believe they even gave us a suite to stay in , how sweet is that? So Wondy how about you and I share a room, I promise to keep you warm."

Before Wonder Woman could respond , the next thing Wally saw was a big green newspaper coming towards him.

:Bad Wally, Bad Wally: the Green Lantern shouted. Flash evaded all the swats by running. " You can't catch me John, I can outrun you….."

Their voices started to fade as Wonder Woman went out to the balcony and looked at Gotham. She thought to herself how beautiful the city was at night. She closed her eyes, unaware of the dark figure that was watching her…..

_____________________________________________

"There she is. She is quite lovely, I wonder what she did to the Joker for him to want me to kill her." the dark man thought. He studied her form for a few and sized her up. He realized he needed to get to know more about her, in order to defeat her. He started to grin evilly as he devised a wicked plan.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness chapter 2

Commissioner Gordon had arranged a formal dance and dinner for the delegates to ease the tensions of the upcoming conference.

------------------------

Diana straightened the wrinkles out of her white formal looking dress, and tucked her loose curls back into her bun. She checked her make up in the mirror and took a deep breath. She headed into the ballroom. She became a bit nervous when people stopped talking and looked at her. She glanced around the room when she started to smile when a familiar face came towards her.

He held out his hand to her and grinned as he said…"C'mon Wondy lets dance.". Diana couldn't but help to laugh at Wally. When she let him lead her onto the dance floor, all of her nervousness left her at that point. She started to have fun but still kept an eye out on the delegates. She couldn't help thinking how this was a great opportunity for a chance at peace in the world. Her train of thought came to a halt when she heard a deep baritone voice.

"May I cut in?" He gave her a charming smile as he held out his hand. Wally put Diana's hand into this man's hand, gave her a wink and went over to the blonde he was eyeing before.

He put his other hand on her waist and whirled her into the dance. He looked into her eyes and felt his heart start to beat faster. He pushed that feeling aside. The music ended and he didn't want to let go so he held her tighter.

"That was a lovely dance; it was so nice of you to ask me, "

"Wayne, Bruce Wayne. You look beautiful tonight. So does this vision of loveliness, have a name?"

"You can call me Diana. Would you mind if we go out into the garden to have a look around?"

"I would like that indeed."

Diana and Bruce went out into the garden, with his arm still around her, he felt her shiver. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. He had that feeling again; he started to think it was the drink, so once again he shrugged it off. They started to talk about Wayne enterprises and the community of Gotham. They talked about the delegates and basically anything they could think of.

Wally was looking for Diana, and couldn't find her till john had mentioned that she was in the garden. He got to them and was curious about what was going on.

"You ok Wondy is this man bothering you?"

Bruce looked confused. "Wondy? I thought your name was Diana?"

"She's Wonder Woman man, can't you tell?

"Wally, Shush, you shouldn't be telling people that."

At that moment, Bruce's phone went off, so he excused himself for a second to take it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it? I'm dealing with the situation, although I'm not sure what you have against her. No Joker, I haven't changed my mind, I told you, I would take care of her and I will. You hired the best Joker, no worries but it is in my timing. The Bat will definitely handle things."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce quickly got back with Diana.

"I hope Bruce, that me being Wonder Woman hasn't scared you away. I want to know so much more about this city and about you."

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "I am even more intrigued, but I am being called away. Perhaps we can get together again soon." He said with a twinkle.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Darkness chapter 3

Bruce had no idea on how he would kill Diana. He thought about all her powers and strengths. One, she has super strength; she could crush me in a heartbeat. Two, she can deflect bullets so shooting her would be out of the question. Let me think about her weaknesses. She has a very sweet heart and spirit, so she's close to her friends and family. I could take them out and crush her spirit. Hmmm that's it; her heart is one way to weaken her. I shall start with this. He grins as he starts to set his plan into motion.

----------------------

Diana listened intently to the conference. Most people would find politics boring but she took it as a chance to incorporate peace in the world, well her style anyway. She talked to them about solutions on how to feed more people, what to do with the jobless and so forth. Finally this day of the conference came to an end. She was going to go back to the suite and relax while John took the next shift on watching the delegates.

She arrived at her door, unlocked it and went to collapse on her bed. She hollered for Wally but had no answer so she assumed he was out flirting somewhere. On her bed were two dozen roses being held by a teddy bear. She picked up the roses and cradled them in her arms as she leaned down to smell them. Diana heard the door and called out to Wally and thanked him for the roses.

"Thank you for what. Diana, what are you talking about?"

Wally came to her and smiled. "Seems you got an admirer, too bad I didn't think of this first, if I had known how you would fall for it, I would've done it ages ago."

The phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello, yes this is her, ohhhh yes I remember you Mr. Wayne, yes Bruce, they are so beautiful. You didn't have to, a date tonight? I would like that. 7:30? That sounds good, where should I meet you? Ok ill be ready, until then Bruce, take care."

"Was that guy you met the other night? I don't trust him Diana, something seems off about him."

: Wally, you're sweet but I don't think he would hurt me. I want to enjoy the night and have a good time. He's handsome and charming and well this could be a great night."

"Fine, just call if you need me."

----------------------

The Joker interrupted all the channels on the T.V. "Greetings all you Gothamites, Joker here letting you know that this station is now being controlled by me. I'm going to rid you of all the pesky police." The T/V showed the police station. "In 45 minutes, kablam! Bye bye cops hahahahah."

"Let's go Wally."

"Shouldn't we get Diana?"

"No let her be, we can handle this on our own, she deserves this date."

Diana couldn't hear anything. She had just let her body get comfortable under the bubbles. She looked at the was hit clock; she had 2 hours to get ready and no better way to start that then by getting a relaxing bath.

Meanwhile…..

Flash super sped to the police station but no Joker to be seen. John did a scan, nothing. John checked out the station for a bomb but couldn't find anything. Batman came out of the shadows and threw a bat oil pellet on the ground. That spread oil everywhere. He let Wally see him. Wally started to run after this dark figure when he didn't see the oil and begin to slip and slide everywhere. He finally stopped just in time for the batarang to smack the back of his head. He slumped over.

John was still scanning when he was smacked with a heavy object. He rubbed his head and turned around just in time for him to be hit by Batman's fist over and over again. John swung a couple of times hitting Batman. The joker came up and used knock out gas on him. He staggered and was out like a light. Batman took the green lantern's ring and put it in his utility belt. He took them both to the bottom of the bat cave where he had some containment units there. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry and get ready.

-------------------------

Diana smoothed her dress of the wrinkles and looked into the mirror. " I guess I look ok" She had chosen a short red satin dress that hung to her curves, her hair is pulled back and the loose curls fell by her face.

She was looking for the boys when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Alfred there.

"My Master is waiting for you downstairs Miss and May I say Miss you look beautiful."

Diana blushed. "Thank you." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She went out the front door and saw a stretch limo with Bruce standing beside it. He looked at her and felt his breath was taken away.

"Diana, you look exquisite tonight." He handed her roses and took her hand and kissed it. He flashed a playboy smile at her as he helped her into the limo and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

In the darkness

Chapter 4

Monday night - They went dancing

Tuesday night - They went to dinner and a movie

Wednesday night - They had a picnic

Thursday night - They went shopping together

Which brings us to Friday night

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder Woman to Jonn, I decided to take a few more days off,"

"Diana have you seen.."

"Jonn I cant talk at the moment I'm getting ready,"

"Diana, we have not seen or heard from…."

"What jonn,? I cant hear you, Wonder Woman out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Bruce goes into his cave right up to where he is keeping John and Flash.

John started to pull at his iron cuffs to get at Bruce.

"Who are you and what do you want of us."

"I am the night…… I am vengeance…… I am the Batman, and as for what I want is Wonder Woman's

death."

"What she ever do to you?"

"Oh she didn't do anything to me but I'm getting paid a pretty penny to rid this world of her. Mind you I don't really need the money but I do enjoy my job. She apparently crossed the wrong man."

He punches at John and keeps hitting him. Flash tries to move but is paralyzed in a container.

"When I'm done killing her, I will get rid of you both too. I'm sure that will make someone's day beside mine."

"Don't you touch her." John barely whispered before he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 5 hours , Bruce and Diana are dancing.

"mmmm Bruce you are so romantic. I'm having so much fun but I'm getting thirsty. Lets sit out for a few."'

Bruce took Diana's hand and let her off the dance floor. He pulled out her chair and offered to go get the drinks.

At the bar, when Diana wasn't paying attention. Bruce slipped something into her drink. He went back into the table and leaned down and kissed her neck handing her the drink.

She was starting to get drunk and feeling out of sorts so Bruce convinced her to go back to his house. He started kissing her in the car. He kissed her while going through the door. He kissed her at his bedroom door as he opened it. He kissed her and helped her onto his bed.

The passion was so strong they made love throughout the whole night.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Bruce. I never felt this way before."

He kisses her again avoiding a response to her declaration.

_(Good my plan is working , that is how I want her to feel before I break her.)_

_They made love again._


End file.
